Power production from a generator through the conversion of mechanical energy to electrical energy is well known and well utilized to meet a variety of power load demands. The adaptability and minimalistic infrastructure features of generators are particularly beneficial for both commercial and residential power supply. Conventionally, an engine-generator is mounted into a self-contained housing and installed and transported to a point of use. Often, these single generators are sized to handle a desired full power load, but if a larger power load is required, multiple generators are necessary.
Running multiple redundant large and inefficient generators, particularly in spatially-confined areas, present efficiency limitations, safety concerns and/or unwanted questionable performance during an individual generator failure event. For example, transporting and packaging large generators present shipping and installation concerns. Often, the total generator packages are too large or too heavy to ship via truck. Similarly, the footprint required for multiple oversized generators add design and installation concerns, especially for high power-demand users.
Another problematic aspect of the use of redundant, bulky generators is the inefficient fuel demand. Currently, there is considerable expense and unnecessary fuel consumption required to operate redundant generators. Furthermore, operating multiple large engines produce considerable toxic fumes, including nitrogen dioxide and/or sulfur dioxide. This by-product of on-site energy production is limited by a federally mandate and thus presents both safety and design concerns. For example, Tier 4 requirements require that a 1.2 MW generator emit less than 3.5 g/kW-hour of nitrogen dioxide. In yet another problematic aspect of the use of redundant generators is the performance concerns during shut-down events.
Another problem associated with conventional back-up and utility grid support generators is the noise they produce when operating.